New Employee
by AprilNightshade
Summary: In which Jake drunkenly dares Rosa to try and get the phone number of Amy Santiago, the new detective, at the annual office party.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Charles!" Jake Peralta yells from across the office with a fire extinguisher in hand sitting on a rolling chair. "Watch this!"

Charles retrieves his phone from his pocket, pointing it in the direction of Jake, ready to film whatever is about to happen. "Already one step ahead of you, buddy!"

Jake pulls the handle on the fire extinguisher and suddenly white frothy bubbles are everywhere as Jake begins to fly across the office, going much faster than he intended. In an attempt to slow himself down, he puts one foot on the ground, but this simply causes him to stop much too quickly. Jake is flung from the black chair and slams right into the side of Rosa's desk, denting the side of it badly. He makes a loud grunting noise, followed by a couple high-pitched squeaking noises.

"Caught that all on video, Jake!" says Charles. "That's definitely going into the end-of-the-year slideshow montage. I've already picked my favorite songs by Celine Dion to go in the background. It's gonna be epic!"

Meanwhile, Rosa's face is showing immense annoyance as she watches Jake get up slowly from his fall. He rubs the back of his head and makes a pouty face like a toddler. "Diaz, my head has a boo-boo. Will you kiss it to make it feel better?"

Rosa growls menacingly, her upper lip raised. "Dude, we talked about this," Rosa says, now more annoyed than amused. "First of all, I'm the only one who's allowed to destroy my desk. Make another dent and you're toast. Second, there's only two uses for fire extinguishers; rolling-chair races and hilarious pranks. Stop messing around with that thing."

Terry, who happens to be nearby the conversation, butts in. "Really, Diaz? Those are the only two uses you can think of for a _fire extinguisher?_ How 'bout putting out fires?"

Rosa ignores Terry's comment and raises a fist to Jake's face. "If you dent my desk, I swear you'll never be able to move your entire body at all ever again."

Jake laughs a childish laugh. "Looks like someone's got the gwumpies today!"

Rosa closes her eyes. "Jake, if you use that voice one more time…"

"You'll make sure I'll never be able to move my body ever again, I know, I know!" Jake interrupts. "Come on Rosa, why are you in such a bad mood? Don't you know what tonight is?" He starts making exaggerated gestures as he speaks. "It's the annual office party! Probably the raddest day out of the whole year, aside from Halloween and the one day each year my dad actually talks to me over the phone!"

"The what now?" Rosa asks.

"The annual office party? It happens every year," Jake explains.

"Never heard of it," Rosa says, turning back to her paperwork.

"But you went last year."

"I have no recollection of that."

"Well, I remember it very well," says Jake, getting out his phone and chuckling. "I still have photos of you beating up that security guard after you caught him taking stalker photos of Gina's butt."

Rosa sighs, turning back to Jake. "Look, Peralta, I'm not a huge fan of those office parties. Everyone gets way too drunk, and drunk people that I don't know very well are dumb and annoying, and I always end up punching at least two people every year, which always ends up being the highlight of my evening because the rest of the evening _sucks_. Those parties just aren't my thing. Can't I be excused from it this year?"

"Nope!" Jake says in a goofy voice. "Because Holt says he'll take away the new coffee machine in the break room if every one of us doesn't go! For some reason he's really serious this year about all of us going, cause like he wants us to really know each other so we can work better together as a squad or something? I don't know, I wasn't listening to the lecture he gave me this morning. I think he's just having a bad week. Anyway, what matters is we _all_ know that coffee machine makes the most magical coffee in the whole universe, so I'm not letting anyone get away with not going." He leans down right next to Rosa's ear. "Aaaannnyyyooonnneeee!" he whispers loudly.

Rosa frowns and shoves Jake's face away. "Don't ever do that again." She looks back down at her desk. "But you're right. That new coffee maker is damn good." She hesitates, then rolls her eyes, then looks at Jake again. "Alright fine. I'll go. Nerd."

Jake pumps his fist in the air. "Yes! Victory!" He skips away with glee.

Rosa chuckles and returns back to work.

Even though Amy Santiago loved her new job working at the nine-nine (it sure as hell beat her old job), she wasn't having a good day. She had started working at the nine-nine just a week ago, and even though she didn't know anyone very well yet, her week had been very productive and she had enjoyed it.

But today? Not so much. She spilled tea all over her new purple shirt before coming to work. She thought she was coming close to solving an important case, but her lead backfired and she ended up getting even more stuck than before. And to top it all off, Jake's fire extinguisher stunt got that white goo all over her paperwork she needed to fill out and she had to reprint _everything._

 _Oh, and tonight's the annual office party, too,_ Amy thinks angrily as she walks out of the office to her car. _Great. I hate wild parties. I don't even know anyone in this precinct yet. I'll have to deal with drunk maniacs hitting on me all night and you KNOW some wild party girl is going to be throwing up everywhere by the end of it. I have a feeling that's gonna be the captain's sassy assistant, Gina Linetti. If she asks me to hold back her hair, I am saying_ NO. _No way am I getting thrown up on. Again._

Amy hears footsteps and someone calling her name from behind. It's Jake Peralta. She turns and smiles, trying her best to not look exhausted from the awful day she's been having. "Hey, Jake. Is something wrong?"

"Aren't you staying to help us set up the office for the party tonight?" Jake asks. "Rosa's already bailed on helping us, and Gina agreed to stay but she's extremely unhelpful. I asked her, 'Can you help put up streamers?' and she said, 'Unless there's an app for that, then no.' We could really use some extra help."

Amy sighs. "Jake, I'd love to stay and help you decorate, but I've had like the worst day ever and I gotta go home and nap. Freshen up for tonight."

Jake frowns, then nods. "Ok. Alright. That's fine. I'm gonna die but it's fine."

Amy laughs. "That's a bit over-dramatic, don't you think? Besides, who really cares if the office is decorated all that much? I'd be worrying more about food and alcohol and stuff. Organizing stuff like that takes me forever because I always need everything to go perfectly…"

"No way man, Charles and I vowed to make this the best office party _ever!_ The decorations have to be perfect."

Amy laughs awkwardly again. "Okay, well, good luck! I'll see you tonight."

"Have a good nappy!" Jake yells as he runs away, back towards the office building.

She scoffs, then chuckles. "What a weirdo."

Before she can get in her car there's a sound behind her. More footsteps. Amy turns around, thinking Jake may have come back. But instead, she sees Rosa Diaz across the parking lot getting her sleek black motorcycle ready to ride. She senses Amy looking at her and turns her head. Amy, in a panic, tries to look away, then realizes she's too late and decides to give her a small wave instead.

Rosa, with a barely-there smile, shoots her a head nod, mounts her motorcycle, puts on her helmet and drives off.

 _Damn,_ thinks Amy. _That woman is downright terrifying. But also... intriguing. Like, is she super dark and mysterious with a tortured past or is she badass just 'cause? Who knows._

Rosa arrives at the party wearing her usual all-black-everything (aside from her dark red shirt) including even more black eye makeup than usual. After she parks her motorcycle and makes her way into the office building, she almost bursts out laughing when the elevator doors open and sees the way the place is decorated. The whole thing looks like a child set it up in mere minutes. There's poorly hung red streamers and confetti everywhere with one huge sign hanging from the ceiling that says 'Happy Birthday Dorf'.

 _Dorf?_ Rosa thinks with amusement. _This is already too good._

Nevertheless, the turnout is looking quite good already and Rosa is pretty impressed. She finds Jake next to the drinks table and taps him on the shoulder.

"Dude, what is up with the decorations?" She says while chuckling. "They look stupid."

Jake looks taken aback. "I'll have you know that it took Charles and I two hours to figure out how to open the box of streamers!" he says in a fake defensive voice. "We worked very hard!"

Rosa laughs and looks up at the sign. "'Happy Birthday Dorf'? Who the hell is Dorf and where is he so I can endlessly make fun of him for having the dumbest name ever? 'Detective Dorf'. HA! That's never gonna get old."

Jake rolls his eyes. "No, no, you got it all wrong. I made the mistake of assigning sign duty to Scully and Hitchcock. Charles and I sent the party store a design we made. They came back with the wrong sign and said that there was a mix-up at the party store. But I bet it was all Scully and Hitchcock's fault because they are actual walking cinnamon rolls. Anyway, I guess now some kid named Dorf has a sign hanging up at his birthday party that says 'Wicked Awesome Cool Annual Office Party Bonanza Extravaganza: NO LOSERS ALLOWED OR YOU WILL GET CREAMED, SON! Sign made by Jake and Charles, peace out.'"

"Ha! Scully and Hitchcock are dumdums," Rosa says, not entirely listening to whatever Jake was just saying.

Jake yells "True that!" and pours beer into a red solo cup. "Want one?"

Rosa nods and accepts the cup, walking away. "See you later, Dorf."

There's something about Detective Diaz that makes Amy feel... weird. She's never even had a proper conversation with the woman and yet every time she even catches a glimpse of her, it's like her whole body tenses and her stomach drops. So when Amy walks into the party and almost immediately spots Rosa, her stomach churns once again.

She's wearing the usual badass outfit; black leather on various other black materials with only the smallest splash of dark red coming from her shirt, which somehow perfectly matches the red solo cup she's holding. And, God, that eyeliner… Amy feels like she's going to go into cardiac arrest someday because of it. Rosa is leaning against the wall, one leg up, glaring at anyone who gets near her, which almost no one does because everyone who has worked at the 99 longer than a couple days knows well enough to stay away from Rosa Diaz at basically all times, unless you want to get your arm fractured in a matter of seconds. Yet, something about her is just so _inviting_ to Amy…

Maybe (and Amy has never admitted it out loud) it's because she's kind of always been attracted to danger, darkness, and mystery.

I mean, for God's sakes, that's why she became a detective. So, really, it can't be _that_ big of a secret, right? Sure, it was also because she loves solving puzzles and helping people, but this was a big part of it too. So why has she tried to keep it hidden for so long? Is she ashamed? Is she scared?

Amy's stomach flutters a little when Rosa bites down on her lower lip, chewing on it mindlessly. She reaches into her leather jacket pocket and pulls out some lip balm, generously applying it to her lips.

 _Get it together, Santiago,_ Amy thinks shakily, turning and walking towards the largest crowd of people. _Let's just socialize, get a drink, and get out of here without admitting that you have an insanely huge crush on one of your co-workers._

Later on in the evening, Rosa is a little more tipsy than she intended to be, but thankfully not drunk enough to feel totally incoherent. She's at a perfect spot and she intends to maintain it for the rest of the night, not getting more or less drunk than she is right now.

"Rrrrrrrosaaaa!" Jake yells, heavily rolling the 'r' at the beginning of her name as he comes walking up to her, swaying just a bit. "Whatcha doin' girl?"

Rosa shrugs, pushing herself off the wall she was casually leaning on. "Just been hangin' here all night, giving the death glare to anyone who tries to chat with me. You?"

"Honestly? I was just about to seduce the HECK out of that hot new detective over there," Jake says, looking sly. "She seems super awesome. And, guess what? I'm super awesome too! It'll be a breeze."

Rosa laughs. "You're gonna seduce Detective Santiago? Good luck. You have the sex appeal of a fuzzy little rabbit. No way could you get her digits."

Jake's eyes widen as well as his grin. He looks like a crazed maniac. "Do I detect the beginnings of a challenge? Nay, not a challenge- A _bet?"_

Rosa shrugs. "Sure. Why not. I'm confident enough to involve some money. I bet you 30 bucks you can't get Santiago's phone number."

"Ha! Jokes on you because I'm totally gonna get her number and you're totally gonna have to pay me 30 bucks," Jake says confidently. "This dream machine right here is gonna prove you so wrong!"

"No you won't. You suck, so I'm right."

"We shall see about that!" Jake says in his booming, dramatic voice. He scampers off into the crowd, hurtling towards Amy.

Rosa laughs. She can already hear Jake making a total fool of himself. "Oh, man. This is gonna be _so_ funny."

Amy sits at the table of drinks, contemplating whether or not she should just slip out and leave this lame office party or not. It's not like she's made any work friends yet; she's only been working at the 99 for a week now and, well, let's just say her social skills aren't the best. Sighing, she starts running her index finger around the rim of her solo cup and thinking of the best escape plan so Jake won't notice.

 _Woah. Speaking of Jake... Is that him drunkenly barreling towards me right now?_

Jake is running towards Amy and is barely able to stop himself in front of her. "Amy Santiago!" Jake shouts a little too loudly. "Hey! Haha! Funny running into you on this fine evening! What's up?"

"Uhh… nothing much!" Amy says. "How… how are you, Peralta?"

"I'm doin' pretty okay!" he says with a stupidly giant grin on his face. He takes a seat next to Amy, almost falling off the chair in the process. "How's the 99 been treating you?"

"Good, I guess," Amy says. "I don't know how much the other detectives like me, though. Despite my efforts I haven't had much luck with acquainting myself with them."

"Hehe. 'Acquainting.' That's a fancy word," Jake giggles. "Words are fancy when they have a 'c,' a 'q,' and a 'u' all smooshed up right next to each other."

Amy laughs awkwardly. "Uh, yeah, I guess…"

"No, but what I really wanted to say was that don't even worry about that, Amy! Everyone loves you here! You just gotta relax, dude! Nobody around here takes their job seriously!"

Amy frowns. "That's very concerning. We're detectives. You should take your jobs seriously."

"Ahhhh you know what I mean!" Jake laughs. "So like, hey, I was wondering, wanna go out sometime? Give me your number, I'll give you a call! We could, like, hang out and eat hamburgers and watch _Die Hard_ at my place!"

 _Oh God. Did he really just ask me that?_

"Oh, Jake, that's really… sweet… but, uh, you're incredibly drunk right now and I don't think you're really in a mental state to be asking me something like that…"

"Nahhh I'm fine, Amy! Really!" Jake says, taking a large gulp of his beer. He grins at her all lopsided. "So, what do you say?"

Amy hesitates. She doesn't want to hurt his feelings. He really is a sweet guy. But…

"Jake, I'm sorry. I'm gonna have to say no. For now. I'd still love to be friends! Thanks for the offer though."

"No problem girl! Byeee!" Jake says as he prances off the way he came quicker than Amy can process his words.

Amy laughs. "Wow. He's not going to remember anything tomorrow morning."

Jake returns after approximately 5 minutes, looking proud of himself. "Oh! Hello there, Detective Diaz. Lovely party we're having, aren't we? Yes, it's quite the lovely party for _proving you wrong!"_

Rosa cocks an eyebrow. "Wait, you actually got her number?"

"Nope no I did not I failed miserably, you win and I suck," Jake says immediately, slumping over and handing her $30.

"Haha!" Rosa laughs loudly, putting the money in her pocket. "I knew it. She's way too hot and out of your league."

"Oh yeah?" Jake says confidently, straightening his posture and turning towards Rosa. "Well, another 30 bucks says that you can't get her phone number, either! I wanna win back that money. I was gonna buy comic books with it…"

"You're on," Rosa smirks. "You just wasted another 30 bucks, dumb dumb. Looks like I'm buying myself a nice new pair of motorcycle gloves." She tousles her hair and smudges her eyeliner a bit. "How do I look?"

Jake's face has gone pale. "Like I'm about to lose another 30 bucks…"

"Perfect." She winks at Jake and begins walking. "I'll be back."

"Curse you, bewitching goddess of darkness!" Jake calls out after her with his fist up in the air.

Amy feels kind of sad; none of her coworkers have really made an effort to socialize with her all night, except for Jake and a very drunk Hitchcock trying to show her how fast he can eat a bag of Takis, which was…. disturbing. Granted she hadn't made much effort to socialize with any of them either but…..

 _Oh who are you kidding, Amy?_ she thinks to herself. _You need to put yourself out there! People aren't just gonna come to you! You gotta go to them! You can do this!_

Amy, feeling much more confident than before, starts to push off the wall she was leaning against when she notices that Rosa Diaz is currently walking confidently up next to her. Amy's stomach drops a bit, but she pulls herself together with her newfound confidence.

Rosa pours herself a drink and takes a sip. She side-glances Amy, then fully turns, acknowledging her presence, which Amy can hardly believe.

"Santiago, right?"

Amy's whole body does an internal kickflip. "Uh, yeah! You can call me Amy. And you're Rosa Diaz."

Rosa gives her a half smirk, putting her drink down. "I am."

"I-I really admire the detective work you do," Amy says nervously. "It couldn't have been easy catching the Steel Jaw killer. I heard he was one of the scariest killers to catch in all of the 99th precinct's history. That case is, like, famous among cops."

Rosa shrugs, looking flattered. "Once I figured out his jaw wasn't even made of real steel and that was just his nickname he didn't seem very intimidating."

Amy scoffs. "He killed 7 people by placing metal clamps around their skulls and crushing them to death! That seems pretty intimidating to me."

"Eh. He was unoriginal. He was all scare and no strategizing. Once I got into his head it was pretty easy to catch him."

Amy laughs. "God, you're cool." She realizes that she had just said that outloud and blushes. She feels a bit nervous so she shyly tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

Rosa smiles slowly at her. She takes another sip of her drink, not breaking eye contact. When she finishes, she effortlessly crumples up the cup and throws it into the trashcan 5ft away. She then takes out her phone and hands it to Amy.  
"Give me your number," she says. "We should hang out sometime. I used to think you were uptight and weird but now you actually seem pretty chill."

"Uh, thanks, I guess?" Amy chuckles, trying to act cool. But her whole body is on fire. She feels like she just won the lottery. She types in her phone number and labels the contact as Amy with a little pink heart afterwards, but then quickly changes her mind and deletes the heart, thinking Rosa might find it stupid or weird. She hands back her phone and smiles.

Rosa looks at her phone and raises her eyebrow. "Pink heart?"

Amy reddens. _Shit. I guess I accidentally didn't delete the heart._

"That's cute," Rosa says. "See you around, Amy." And then she left just as quickly as she came.

Amy almost felt out of breath. She wasn't sure if that had really just happened. And maybe she was just hallucinating it but she swore she could hear Jake yelling "NOOOOOOO!" somewhere in the distance over the loud music.


	2. Chapter 2

The following monday Amy is almost nervous to go back into work. She's been thinking about Rosa all weekend and she's not sure how she'll act when she sees her. She thought about texting her, but then realized with a pang in her chest that she had only given Rosa her number and hadn't gotten hers in return. So, she was going to have to wait for Rosa to text or call, and she wasn't sure if she could handle the suspense. Every single text that she had received nearly made her jump with excitement, only to be disappointed because it was usually just her abuela texting her multiple times about what happened on the most recent _Judge Judy_ rerun that she saw. Nevertheless, Amy didn't give up hope that Rosa was going to text her, and as she walks off of the elevator into the precinct her hopes remain high.

"Morning, Santiago!" says Terry in a happy tone. "How are you?"

Amy has come to really like the sergeant; he is always so nice and very organized. "I'm great, Sarge. Thanks for asking. How are you?"

"I'm amazing!" he exclaims. "I got Cagney and Lacey into the preschool I wanted them to go to. Terry LOVES good education for his precious little girls!"

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Amy says with a big smile.

There's suddenly very loud banging noise coming from the break room. It sounds like someone repeatedly hitting something metal very loudly. Amy and the sergeant glance at each other with worried looks and then rush to the break room.

Amy almosts bursts out laughing when she and the sarge walk into the incredibly chaotic break room scene. In front of their eyes is Rosa with a baseball bat beating the shit of out the microwave. Scully and Hitchcock look like they're almost crying in the corner and Boyle has walked in looking just as horrified. Gina is filming everything with her pink glittery smartphone, a proud grin on her face.  
"Diaz!" Terry yells over the banging. She stops for a moment and looks up. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Rosa makes a face that makes her look even angrier than before, which Amy didn't think was possible. "This piece of shit microwave only half heated up my taquitos! They were still frozen in the middle! So I'm making it pay." She then loudly resumed turning the microwave into a useless scrap of metal.

"How could you, Rosa?" Hitchcock yells. "I love that microwave more than I love my wife!"

"My pizza pocket is still in there," Scully says in a sad voice.

"Diaz! Cut it out!" Terry says. "And also… I kinda liked that microwave too. Had a lot of good settings. Terry likes options."

Diaz shrugs but stops hitting the microwave. "Fine. Whatever." She begins to walk out, but gives the microwave one last death glare. "This isn't over."

After she leaves Amy turns to Terry, looking concerned. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, lately she's always been like this, especially on Mondays," Terry sighs. "But she may have had a bad morning or something. Even for Diaz, this is kinda intense. But, who knows. She's a very private person. None of us really know much about her, even though we're all pretty close friends."

After Amy and Terry finish up their conversation, sh heads back to her desk, glancing over at the angry woman and thinking about what Terry said. One thing that Amy loves about her desk is that she has a clear view of everyone in the office, but she has the best view of Rosa since she's the closest to her. And since she's so close she has noticed that Rosa has been quite volatile since Amy started just over a week ago. She assumed that Rosa was just like that, and her suspicions had been quickly confirmed by Charles during their first conversation together about her, but she knew something was off. Surprisingly enough, even though she considered herself to be one of the most socially awkward people alive, she was actually quite good at reading people's moods and emotions. And despite the incredibly dense wall of aggression that Rosa has put up around herself, Amy knows she can get through it if she just gets the right opportunity.

There's nothing Amy likes more than a challenge.

She walks by Rosa's desk nonchalantly with a file in her hand, pretending like she's about to go somewhere else before she stops at Rosa's desk. The woman looks at Amy suspiciously. Amy tries to nonchalantly loiter around but it's obvious to Rosa that the woman is up to something.

"Heeeey Rosa," she says, drawing out the word "hey" for a little bit too long. "Whatcha doin'?"

Rosa snorts. "My job?"

"Sweet. Me too. Working is _radical,_ man _._ " Amy feels like she's sweating enough to fill a bucket. _How does this woman have such a powerful effect on me?!_

Rosa raises an eyebrow. "You okay? You sound like you're having a stroke."

"Fine! I'm fine. Um, anyway…" she continues. "So, like, is everything okay? That outburst in the breakroom was pretty violent."  
Rosa gives her a look.

"Okay, more violent than usual," Amy adds.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

" _Yes_ ," Rosa hisses. "And even if I weren't, I wouldn't share with you because I barely know you."

Amy had to admit that stung a little but she wasn't going to let that sway her determination, not one bit. "Oh, come on. You haven't even tried to get to know me. I gave you my number but you never called or texted. You could start with that."

"And what makes you think I want to get to know you?" Rosa says, standing and smirking almost seductively, making Amy audibly gulp. The woman was now incredibly close to her and was a lot more intimidating standing up.

"Hey, _you're_ the one who asked for my number!" Amy backfires, her confidence quickly slipping.

"Fair enough," Rosa sighs, leaning against her desk. "Well, if you MUST know, I've been dealing with a somewhat recent breakup. But that's all I'm telling you!" She leans in again. "And if you tell anyone that I swear you will regret it."

Amy holds up her hands defensively. "Okay, okay, jeez! I won't say anything. I have one question, just 'cause I'm curious."

"Fine. One question. Go."

"Man or woman?"

Rosa shoots her a smirk. "And why would you want to know that?"

Amy turns cherry red. "Um! No reason! You know what, forget I said anything." Amy laughs almost maniacally. "See you around, home slice," she says slowly, holding up a hand for a high five.

Rosa snorts. "You're weird, Santiago," she laughs, sitting back down at her desk. Amy briskly walks away, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

She doesn't notice Rosa carefully checking out her ass as she walks away and smiling ever so slightly. But Gina does. Gina notices everything.

* * *

 _She's cute in that nerdy, awkward sort of way,_ Rosa catches herself thinking. _And she has a wicked hot ass._

* * *

Amy doesn't understand how this happened. One minute she's spending her Sunday thoroughly cleaning her apartment and the next she's in bed doing absolutely nothing. Amy HATES doing nothing. Why do nothing when there's a million different things she could be cleaning or organizing in her free time? But, despite usually feeling anxious when she isn't utilizing her time, Amy actually feels kind of good doing it today. She gets on her computer and decides to watch one of her favorite movies; a documentary about the font helvetica. She tries to find it online but there's nowhere to watch it except illegally, and as much as she hates that she has to break the law, she really wants to watch this movie. So she clicks a link, never having done this before, and immediately about 7 different ads and video players for porn pop up on her screen.

"Ah!" She exclaims, quickly trying to close out of all the windows. But when she gets to the last window, she stops, because suddenly she's a little intrigued by the two women on screen passionately making out in their underwear. They're grinding against each other ever so slowly and the blonde is gasping and making almost whimpering noises.

Amy can't help it; her cheeks are bright red and she is now incredibly turned on. She keeps the window up. And starts touching herself.

She's only about 10 minutes in and she feels herself getting really close already when her phone suddenly rings. She jumps, quickly pausing the video and seeing who it is.

"Oh my god," Amy says out loud. It's Rosa.

She picks up the phone, barely collecting herself. "Hello?"

"Hey," says a gorgeous, raspy voice on the other end. "It's me."

"Rosa! Hi!" Amy says enthusiastically. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Why are you so out of breath?"

Amy turns the color of a fire truck. "Uhh I'm at the gym!"

Rosa seems to shrug it off. "Cool. Hey, so I was wondering if you were getting the emails about going to Gina's lake house this upcoming weekend. It's gonna be just be Gina, Jake, Terry, Charles, and me. And you. If you're going."

"I haven't seen them yet," Amy says. She picks up the coffee she made herself and takes a sip. "But I'd totally love to go. I've always wanted to go to a lake house party."

"Cool. I'll see you there, then."

"Yeah! I- AH!" Amy exclaims after accidentally spilling hot coffee over her sheets and a little on herself. "Damnit!"

"What's wrong?"

"I just spilled coffee all over my bed! I'm gonna have to wash this out immediately," Amy sighs.

Rosa chuckles. "Huh. Interesting. I thought you said you were at the gym."

Amy's stomach hurls itself downwards when she realized her slip up. "Ummm…. I…"

"Which means you were touching yourself."

"What! Why would you say that?" Amy scoffs, pretending to be appalled.

"Why else would you be out of breath and in you bed, Amy?"

Something about this statement sends shivers down her spine, but she remains collected. "Well, it's none of your business what I was doing."

Rosa laughs. It's a beautiful laugh. "Alright, alright, I was just messing with you. Don't stress. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Amy smiles. "Yeah, see ya. Bye."

"Bye." There's a click and the call hangs up. Amy lays down and grins wide and begins to check her email for the invite to the lake house.

Lo and behold, there it is. It's an email from Gina with the subject as 'HEY BITCHEz'.

 **Gina:** hey guys please come to my lake house this weekend at 8 ill send the address later we'll party til the sun comes up

also im not sure if i wrote amys email wrong into this email or not but whatever

 **Terry:** Thanks, Gina! Sounds good. :)

 **Rosa:** Dope I'll be there

 **Jake:** Ok but will there be snacks bcuz I really wants there to be snacks

 **Gina:** snacks will not be provided everyone bring your own stuff god why do i have to do everything for you people

 **Jake:** But Ginaaaaa I want FREE snacksssssss! D:

 **Gina:** too bad loser

Amy smiles and sends her reply.

 **Amy:** I'd love to come. Thanks for inviting us!

 **Gina:** yea whatever my psychic told me i should be nicer if i wanna get married to a rich man someday so i guess im nicer now


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter will probably be the last. Sorry for such a late update. Enjoy!**

The day Amy has been anxiously waiting for since Sunday has finally arrived and Amy is nervous as hell. She sits in her parked car outside Gina's lakehouse staring at the front door but can't seem to get herself out of the car. Finally, after a lot of internal dialogue and arguments with herself, she walks right up and rings the doorbell.

Almost immediately, Amy is greeted with Charles' rosy cheeks and an overly wide smile. "Oh, Santiago! I'm so glad you're here! You look beautiful."

She looks down at her plain t-shirt and dark jeans and then looks back up at Charles with a confused and somewhat concerned look. "Um. Thanks, I guess?"

"Come in, come in!" Boyle urges. She follows orders and steps inside, gasping at the cute and cozy inside. It was definitely a stereotypical lake house. She walks with Boyle to the living room where the whole squad is hanging out drinking beers and other various types of alcoholic drinks. Everyone is already giving her warm hellos and welcomes. Jake tries to be funny by yelling "Santiago's in the house, y'all!" obscenely loud but no one really laughs.

Immediately Amy notices that Rosa isn't in the room and her heart sinks a little. "Um, where's Detective Diaz?" she tries to ask nonchalantly.

"She's in the kitchen making me a steak sandwich out of my leftovers," says Gina. "I told her she could take a look at my uncle's knife collection if she did."

Amy raises an eyebrow. "Your uncle's knife collection?"

Gina shrugs. "Yeah, he keeps it here. This is the Linetti family's shared lake house. There's a lot of weird shit here. Secret rooms, panic rooms, all that sort of stuff." Gina smirks. "We Linetti's have _lots_ of dirty secrets."

Amy's laugh doesn't reach her eyes. She excuses herself and makes her way towards what she presumes to be the kitchen.

When she sees Rosa, Amy almost gasps; She looks more casual than usual but still looks absolutely stunning in her usual color scheme. When she hears Amy's footsteps, she turns from the mini pickles she's eating and head nods towards her. "Hey."

 _God, how is it that anything she does is sexy._ "Hey!" Amy says nervously. Nobody has had this effect on her in a while. "Heard you were in here so I came to say hi."

"I see that," Rosa says, glancing down so fast that it was almost unnoticeable. She holds out the pickle jar towards her. "Want one?"

Amy nods, accepting a pickle happily but with much difficulty since she can't seem to stab the one she wants with her fork. Rosa chuckles quietly as she watches this. Finally Amy grabs it and pops the whole thing in her mouth. She bends over and coughs a bit. "Sorry. It's so big I almost choked."

She smirks. "Ha. That sounds dirty."

Amy scoffs as she crunches her pickle. "Seriously? How old are you again?" But her cheeks turn pink from the innuendo anyway.

Rosa shrugs, laughing. "I think I just really like getting a rise out of you."

Their eyes lock for just a moment and Amy swears she can feel something close to electricity shooting through her veins. She's about to respond when Charles comes into the kitchen and interrupts, startling her.

"Hey, you two! Get on your bikinis, we're going in the hot tub soon! Oh, and Rosa, Gina's getting impatient and wants to know when her sandwich will be done."

Rosa rolls her eyes. "It's been like 2 minutes, how is she already impatient? Also she knows damn well that I'm not actually making her that sandwich."

From the other room, the three of them can hear Gina yell, "A woman can dream, Rosa! A woman can only dream!"

* * *

Amy stands in the bathroom and stares at herself in the mirror, trying to gather the courage to go out to the hot tub in such a revealing bathing suit. It's not like she isn't self-confident, because she definitely is. But it's been so long since she's had such a huge crush on _anyone_ , especially such an intimidating woman like Rosa. So, naturally, she's a little self-conscious.

"You've got this, Amy," she says to herself in the mirror. "Just be charming. Casual. Smooth." Amy knows damn well that she has an incredibly hard time being any of those things most of the time, especially around Rosa, but the pep talk fools her into thinking that she can and that's good enough for her.

She walks outside towards the hot tub. The air is frigid and bites at her bare skin, leaving goosebumps. And when she arrives, everyone is staring at her. Jake is _very_ obviously eyeing her tits like a pre-teen and it makes her a little uncomfortable. Terry is smiling cheerfully, and gives her a wave. Charles is doing the same thing, but with too much enthusiasm. Gina is on her phone and somehow has not given it water damage yet.

Rosa is looking at her with a completely unreadable expression. Her dark eyes reveal nothing, and it's driving Amy crazy. But she can't help but feel like it's the mysterious way Rosa acts that makes Amy's attraction to her so much more thrilling. She smiles at everyone briefly and slips into the water next to Terry and Charles, pretending like she doesn't notice the way Rosa's eyes follow her every move.

Gina finally looks up from her phone and looks at Santiago with disdain. "Ok bye," she says out of nowhere, standing up and getting out to dry off and go inside.

Once she's gone, Amy laughs uncomfortably. "I don't think Gina really likes me all that much."

"Nah, she's just like that," Jake interjects. "She's been like that since we were kids."

"You've known Gina for that long?" she says with amazement.

"Totes! We grew up together!" he says with a goofy smile. "She was like my #1 best friend in the 4th grade, and if there's one thing I've learned about her through all those years, it's that when she pretends to dislike you she actually thinks you're pretty awesome. But if she's nice to you from the beginning, then you better watch out because she's most likely plotting your death."

Everyone in the tub chuckles, agreeing with Peralta. Everyone separates off into their own conversations, and Amy has a very strange and one-sided conversation about the delicacy of fermented fish liver with Charles.

Eventually, Terry stands up, stretching his enormous and incredibly impressive body. "I think I'm gonna head back in. Terry gets overheated too easily." He dries off quick and heads back inside.

Amy looks over at Rosa through the steam. Her curly black hair is pulled up into a very messy bun, with pieces sticking out everywhere and a thicker strand hanging to the side of her face. She looks over at Amy and smirks, moving over into the seat Terry had just been sitting in.

"Damn, I love Sarge but I'm so glad he just left. It was way too crowded in here. He was basically displacing all of the water."

Santiago laughs, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Yeah. There's so much more room in here now."

Gina opens the sliding glass door from the kitchen and pops her head out. "Yo Jake! You want some Fruity Pebbles? I just found some in the cabinet."

Jake sprints out of the hot tub towards the house like Usain Bolt, yelling "YES! ME WANT!" like a 4 year old. It makes Amy laugh. Really hard. So hard, that she begins to choke a bit on the steam from the hot tub, which makes Rosa and Charles laugh too.

Once the laughter dies down, Rosa grabs her beer she was keeping just outside the hot tub and hands it to her. "Want some?" she says with a small smile and, once again, an infuriatingly unreadable expression. _This woman must be incredible at gambling,_ Amy thinks randomly.

She accepts the bottle with thanks, taking a couple sips. It's still pretty cold and incredibly refreshing.

Amy is startled and almost spits out the sip of beer she's about to swallow when she feels Rosa's leg beginning to glide up her own underneath the bubbles and warmth of the hot tub. She looks at her and they lock eyes. She is sure Rosa can tell that this one tiny little power move has already left Amy feeling flustered, and so many other things all at once.

"Oh man, that's my favorite type of beer!" Charles exclaims obliviously, bringing Amy back to reality abruptly. "That is a wonderful IPA from right here in New York. The company started in 1810 by Henry J. Hammel, who also founded a very successful company for women's apparel! Then, in 1817, the factory and the company was almost completely destroyed by–"

"Boyle..." Rosa interrupts. She sounds like she's about to scold him.

"Right, right, I know, I promised I would stop rambling about 'boring stuff' when I was around you, but I really don't think this is boring!"

"No, Boyle, that's not–"

"Beer can be such a fascinating subject. Did you know that yeast production in the air is completely different everywhere around the world? That's why San Francisco makes the best sourdough, because–"

"Charles! Don't you have to... go check on Jake or something?" Rosa says with frustration. Amy has to hold back giggles; it's clear that Rosa is trying to get rid of him.

Charles bolts upright. "You're right. My best friend needs me by his side at all times!"

"Yeah, go make sure he's not choking on those Fruity Pebbles that he's probably inhaling."

He looks horrified, running out of the hot tub without even drying off. "I'm coming for you buddy!" he yells.

Amy laughs. "Aw, Rosa, that was mean!"

Rosa moves in closer, smirking. "Would you have preferred him to stay?" Her eyes are wandering all over Amy's mostly-submerged body.

Amy feels breathless. She's not really sure how to respond so she simply replies, "No."

Rosa stands up suddenly and steps out of the hot tub. "Well, we should be going back inside. My skin is starting to dry out from the chlorine."

Amy, confused, gets out of the hot tub, squeezing the water out of her hair. "Yeah, ok," she answers, trying to hide her disappointment.

When she goes to reach for her towel, she feels a snake around her lower back. Her breath gets caught in her throat and she turns around towards Rosa in surprise. "W-What are you-"

"Sorry. I couldn't tease you any longer. Even _I_ was going crazy," Rosa laughs. Rosa's face was so close to her and her arms were still around Amy. "And I could tell it was affecting you."

Amy doesn't know what to say. Her nerve endings are on fire in the most pleasurable way. She laughs much louder than she intended to, wrapping her arms around Rosa's neck and pulling her closer. "I was starting to think you were just toying with me for the fun of it!"

Rosa shakes her head. She brings a hand to Amy's face, brushing her hair back. "No. Trust me. This is mutual. I thought you were insanely hot from the second I met you. I'm just an asshole who likes to tease."

"Well… honestly…" Amy says, blushing noticeably. "I… um. I kinda like being teased. If… if you get what I'm saying."

Rosa smiles almost wickedly. "I was really hoping you'd say that." She squeezes Amy's sides playfully. "I'm thinking we should go inside and find a room to ourselves."

"Yes. Yes. Good idea," she responds, flustered. She kisses Rosa's cheek and darts off towards the house. "Come on, then!"

Rosa chuckles and starts to follow her, thinking about how Amy's wet bathing suit clung to her body and imagining how hot she would if she took it off.


End file.
